dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dbkz chapter 1: the new blood of namek
"Planet vegeta, a dark place home to the savages known as the sayains. hey have been revolting against the Planet Trade Organization since they took over planet plant. the are the strongest race by far in the galaxy and many fear them. the legend the universe has heard is of the legendary supersayians. glowing gold hair and tails. they arent like the savges the sayian race has become. to be one, one must be pure of heart and be able to fight for what is right. many say this legend is a bunch of garbage but do you know what I think? I think you my son chase, can become the legendary supersayian and bring light and hope to the universe." "papa get on with the story about planet vegeta."the little sayian said to the namekian. "oh yes sorry i got carried away their. well what happned 24 years ago as far as we know was there was an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza who was scared that the legend of the super sayians was true. he decided that he needed to destroy the planet to stop the super sayians from overthrowing him." the namekian said. "how was i born 200 years later papa?" said the sayian. the room went silent for a good minute. "well uh... you see... the frog brought you like everyother child except he was a little late thats all." said the namekian laughing. "dende told me how it really happens papa." "he did?" "yeah you spit me out of your mouth." "No chase perhaps its time i tell you how i found you" "found?" said the sayian puzzled. "yes it was 7 years ago when you were just a baby you were on vegeta when it blew up 200 years ago. you crashed down next to that hill side over there. I brought you to the doctor and he said you were 100% sayian. when you were in space you must have entered a vortex which bent time and space sending you here 200 years later without aging a day. i took you in as my son and said you'd be differnt than those monsters back then. i said i would try to make you the first supersayian in 250 years." "I promise you papa i will become that supersayian." the sayian said with pride. AND FROM THAT DAY CHASE TRAINED DAY AFTER DAY TO TRY TO BECOME THE LEGENDARY SUPERSAYIAN FOR 10 YEARS. The Sun shines down on the hot namekian dirt. here Kami , chases' leader made pebbles more and more dense for his adopted son. he put them strugling into a bag and told chase to carry it up the mountain of guru a monument to a leader long gone. he picks it up and laughs "to easy pops" he starts to sprint away with the rocks. kami makes the rocks 10 times heavier sending chase face first into the ground. "so you have improved since yesterday" kami laughed. chase gets up and begins to carry the rocks at a uneven pace. the heat begins to get to chase before he gets to the top. he finally makes it and goes on his knees panting in front of a statue of guru. all the sudden fire balls shoot out of the sky containing pods. "papa look whats happening?" kami rushes in and looks. all the sudden a massive ship comes crashing down crippling the hill. the two go flying off as the dirt and stone go flying everywhere. when the dust clears chase and kami are surrounded by men aiming ki blasts at them. what is happening to new namek and why? find out next time on dbk